


#009 Sex on fire

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es caliente, cansado y algo sucio, pero así es como les gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#009 Sex on fire

**_ 009 Sex on fire _ **

 

Es caliente, cansado y algo sucio, pero así es como les gusta. Siente los dientes de Derek recorrer su espina dorsal antes de poder zafarse de nuevo, corre con desesperación lo más rápido que puede, aunque nunca sea suficiente. Ríe después de escuchar el gruñido a sus espaldas y sabe que le está pisando los talones. Primero siente férreo el abrazo en sus caderas, antes de caer contra una pila de hojas amontonadas en medio del bosque, en algún momento perdió su camiseta y las  zapatillas  estaban tan llenas de lodo que en algún momento se le resbalaron. Suelta un gemido en desesperación al sentir cómo le son arrebatados los pantalones junto con los boxers. Excelente, ahora está desnudo y lleno de barro en medio del bosque en una madrugada perdida entre los días de julio. Siente a Derek prácticamente ronronear encima de él, es un lobo feliz que acaba de atrapar a su presa. En algún momento comenzaron con este juego  de "atrapa a caperucita roja" pero en un modo más satisfactorio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Ahora ambos están desnudos y comiéndose a besos, ha comenzado a llover. Ríen mientras se resbalan y ruedan por el suelo; es caliente, cansado y algo sucio, pero así es como les gusta, tener sexo en medio del bosque después de una persecución que cada día se vuelve más complicada porque ambos mejoran con la práctica, pero que no cambiaran por nada. 


End file.
